


如何哄吃醋的对象

by Kurehaaki



Category: LPL - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurehaaki/pseuds/Kurehaaki
Kudos: 1





	如何哄吃醋的对象

电竞选手这个职业总是让他比同龄人更受女孩子欢迎，何况在得了fmvp后，高天亮收到小姑娘的表白私信确实数不胜数，虽然几乎一半的内容都是天宝妈妈爱你。

但是被当面表白，还是头一次，他的第一反应是:不愧是我，你野爹真有魅力。第二反应是:等下，表白的人是doinb。

金泰相一把拉过高天亮，后者有些重心不稳的跌进了他的怀里。那一瞬间高天亮想了很多事，他想到了上次他们这么近距离的肢体接触，是在巴黎，金色的雨缓缓落下，金泰相摘下耳机，几乎是冲过来紧紧抱住了他，接着是林伟翔和金韩泉，最后是刘青松，他们五个人沐浴在灯光中相拥，全世界都在为涅槃的凤凰欢呼。

高天亮心里比谁都清楚，如今在休息室里这场看似突兀的表白，其实一点都不突兀。他虽然只是口嗨的清华打野，但脑子的确很聪明，他当然能在平时多多少少察觉一些金泰相对自己不同于对其他队友的关照，同时，他也没有拒绝这种关照。

“认真的？”这话一出口高天亮真的很想给自己一巴掌，正常男人谁会一本正经的开这种玩笑。

“认真的啊。”金泰相伸手摸了摸高天亮的头，毕竟全明星也是重要的活动，油头王八终于洗头了。

“硬币哥你品味还真不错，夸一下你，不要膨胀，不用我给你磕个头吧？”

“这时候还这么说话？”金泰相掐了一把小天的胳膊，后者吃痛的顶了他一下——用手肘。

“行行行，那我也喜欢你，毕竟爹爱儿子天经地义。”高天亮言罢，正大光明的躺到了金泰相怀里。金泰相当然懂他的意思，虽然平日里油嘴滑舌的，这小孩脸皮其实薄的很，像多数青春期的纯情少年一样，明显高天亮还不擅长直球。

但是金泰相擅长。

他伸手摘掉了高天亮的眼镜。高天亮十六岁便踏上了电竞之路，显然这条路并不像外人看上去那么光辉，昼夜颠倒的训练赛使他根本抽不出多少时间去谈一场恋爱——但他看了不少的恋爱漫画，对接下来会发生什么心里有数，所以他难得很乖的闭上了眼睛。

“……小天你要不你起来，不然我不太好下手”

草，好气氛就这么被破坏了，而且还显得自己贼像个傻逼。

现在他面对着金泰相，被摘掉眼镜也让这位冠军打野少了些安全感，而后一秒自己的中单便吻了上来。这是高天亮的第一次接吻，他甚至没反应过来要伸舌头，金泰相很直接的撬开了对方的嘴，舌头舔邸着他的上颚，主导着他与自己交缠。

高天亮有些头晕，要不是自己现在正躺在沙发上，他可能真的会站不住。一瞬间他觉得自己有点像自己追的恋爱漫画的主角，但下一秒他就被自己这个想法恶心到了。漫长的缠绵后金泰相终于结束了吻，他看上去并没有太大波澜，而高天亮则大口大口的喘着气。

高天亮当然心知肚明他不是金泰相的第一个对象，不然二十五岁还没谈过对象的话也太好笑了，一方面高天亮这么想道，另一方面他又有些不服气。

“有经验啊硬币哥”

“啊？”

“搞过不少对象了吧，难怪平时训练这么拉跨”

“没有没有！”

看着刚刚还游刃有余的人露出一副慌张的神态，高天亮不由有些得意。

“好吧，是有谈过几个啦……”

下一秒高天亮就笑不出了，金泰相稍一用力便让他倒在了沙发上。

“不过我现在是最喜欢你的，小天。”

他俯身伸出舌头舔了一下高天亮发烫的耳垂，引起后者的一阵颤抖。

高天亮不清楚当时自己在想什么。金泰相总是对自己很温柔，现在看来连上床时的前戏也是。总之现在的情况是，他被自己一直爱慕着的，那个将自己带离黑暗的人压在沙发上。而后者此时正在解着自己衬衫的纽扣。

“小天，我不会勉强你的。”他的手指离开了已经解开的衬衣，抚上了高天亮的脸。“不行的话就告诉我。”“不可能，我就怕哥哥你不行”高天亮回了一句，接下来的事里他会始终处于被动，所以他抓住一切机会回嘴，好让自己看上去没那么紧张。

润滑油很凉，高天亮没有进行剧烈的反抗，疼痛避无可避，但他依旧强迫着自己显得没那么敏感。不知道为什么，他一直不喜欢在金泰相面前示弱，可能是始终想让他觉得当初的选择没错，自己是一个很厉害的人，厉害到仿佛能做到对一切事情处变不惊。

扩张差不多完成，金泰相用另一只手抚开高天亮的刘海，后者正尽力压抑着自己紊乱的呼吸。“没事的，小天。”他轻轻在高天亮的脸颊上落下一吻，“难受的话说出来也可以。”高天亮拍开了他的脸，“没啥感觉，别嚒嚒几几的，哥哥要进来就快点进来………哈啊……！”在被插入的一瞬间，高天亮有点后悔刚刚的嘴欠了，不知道这个韩国人是没有脑还是没有心，还不及高天亮适应，便开始在他体内撞着。“嗯啊...等、等等...金泰相...！”在身下的人皱着眉头拉住自己的衣袖时，金泰相才停下了动作，“怎么不叫哥哥了，刚刚不是小天你自己说让我别嚒嚒几几的吗？”基地内除了刘青松以外，高天亮几乎从没被哽过话，很荣幸的，金泰相成为了继刘少后的第二人。

“对不起啦，小天”金泰相察觉到眼前人的情绪，气氛所致他可能做的有些太过，忘了照顾小男孩的感受。

高天亮刚想接点什么，仿佛电流穿过全身一般的酥麻感混合着痛感从脊髓传来，金泰相确实有好好反省过了，他有意的放慢了速度，耐心的探索着高天亮的敏感点。在被撞击到一处时，高天亮的腰部突然一阵酸软，强烈的快感让他不由拔高了呻吟。“接下来会开始舒服的，小天。”金泰相显然察觉到了什么，他吻了吻高天亮的嘴唇以表安慰，但并没有起到什么作用，高天亮的脊背有些发毛，他确实在害怕着接下来的事。金泰相不停地撞击着他的敏感点，起初自己虽然想说点什么阻止，但一开口吐出的便是呻吟声。他全身都使不上力气，抓着金泰相衣袖的手也渐渐松开，后者将他抱起，使在其体内的性器更加深入。高天亮平日里理性的大脑此时一片空白，他的腰本能的配合着金泰相撞击的频率，迎合着对方的动作。“小天，我想让你看看现在你自己的样子，不用压抑着自己，我更喜欢倔强和锐气背后真实的你。”金泰相言罢，轻咬了一口高天亮的脖颈，高天亮没有精力对他的话做出回应，他的大脑中一片混乱，甚至过了一段时间才辨析清了金泰相话语的含义。高天亮细长的双腿被掰开，一阵强过一阵的快感顺着脊髓传入他的大脑而无暇思考，只能随着金泰相的动作呜呜咽咽，来不及吞咽口水任其滴落。金泰相的呼吸也开始变得粗重，他的嗓音都带上了沙哑，一阵抽插过后，便缴械在了他的体内，而高天亮口中带着哭腔的呻吟，也随之射了出来。

——————————————————————————

“硬币哥。”

“怎么了，小天。”金泰相正收拾着残局，他闻身抬头，望向了一旁收拾干净后缩在另一台沙发上吃着上好佳的高天亮。

“雨下的好大，哥哥下面也好大”

“卧槽别恶心我”

和金泰相想的一样，在经历过性事后，高天亮依旧是高天亮，依旧是那个他喜欢的十九岁少年，也依旧是当初他在YM见到的，眼里闪着光的，未来世界第一打野。


End file.
